Peach Girl: An Untold Tale
by ChiekoKawabe
Summary: Momo Adachi, a girl who has had nothing but trouble from her best friend, Sae, is a normal girl who loves to swim. Being on the swim team, she's tanned with chlorine bleached hair. Sae loves to make her miserable. How far will Sae go to bring Momo down?
1. Momo's Big Date! :: Chapter 1

I was on my way home from school one day, as I wore my usual school uniform, with my bleached hair and sun-tanned skin. I always wondered why I could never get it white again...

"Hey, Momo!" a familiar voice called.

I heard someone calling me, and I turned around, a bit startled out of my thoughts.

"Momo! Hey! Wait up!" It took me a moment to realize that the voice was Kairi's.

Kairi is this guy in class that usually bothers me, but ever since Touji left me, he's done nothing but support me. Oh, Kairi...

"Momo, I was thinking that maybe this weekend we could go to the movies," he spoke to me.

"The... movies?" I questioned him.

Oh my gosh! Even though me and Kairi have been going out, it never occured to me that we haven't had a date once.

"Yeah. That new movie is coming out this Friday," he said with ease. I felt a bit embarrassed.

"Oh... Uh... Sure," I tried to smile, but my blush took over my entire expression!

"Hey, you okay? Your face seems a bit red. Ooooh! Momo! You look so cute!"

"Kairi..." I didn't bother to finish my sentence, I just walked off, shoving him to the side a bit. I wouldn't dare let him see my face! It must be even redder!

"Hey, Momo! Wait!" he yelled to me. I just ignored him and kept going.

If you haven't noticed, or didn't know already, my name is Momo Adachi. School can be a pain sometimes, because my "best" friend is always out to get me, but, hey, no matter what, I always get past her tricks.

No longer thinking about Kairi, I felt someone grab my arms, as I was snapped out of my thoughts again. I turned around, seeing Kairi's face again.

"Momo... Are you all right? You've been out of it lately."

"What? Oh, sorry..." I sighed. I wasn't over Touji yet, either... It's holding me back.

_Meanwhile..._

As I was hiding in the bushes, I wrote down every single word I heard. "A date, huh," I said to myself. My smirk grown larger. Then, I took it back. My gorgeous face doesn't need that facial expression!

Oh, wait. You don't know who I am? Oh, I'm just Sae Kashiwagi! You know, Momo's dearest friend. I followed Momo home and, well, surprise-surprise. Momo's got a little date! I listened in for the times, because all I knew was that they were going to have it at the movies on the weekend. Ugh. Can't they hurry it up? I got to get a plan together, hello!

"It's okay. So, what's on your mind?" Kairi questioned Momo. Ugh. What the hell? Does he ever stop trying to make her feel better? It annoys me!

"Nothing... just stuff," I heard Momo tell him. Get it off your mind already! He'll just bug you until he gets the answer!

"What kind of stuff?" he asked her. Ugh! Tell the damn date already!

"Look, Kairi... Uh... What day and time are we going to the movies?" Momo questioned him. Ah! Finally! Wait. What was on her mind?

"Anytime you want to go. As long as I'm not busy. Then again, I'm never busy for you," I groaned. He's always so mushy and nice to her. Ha! I have people nice to me all the time. Whether they're asking me out or telling me I'm hot!

"How about Saturday? It's always crouded on Friday's. Um... Say, around seven?" Good. Got it!

"Sure. You're right, Momo. Saturday is better," Kairi agreed with her. Ugh. Shut up and stop being so nice to her! Be nice to me and ignore her!

"Yeah.. I'll see you later, okay?" I saw her smile. I need to crush that smile!

"Aw, Momo! Can't we hang out?" Kairi practically begged her. Wimp!

"I'm sorry, I have to study for Friday's test. Gotta' go! Bye!" she ran off, just like that. Yeah, you better run. I got plans for you.

I put down necessaries for this date, like the time and the day. I don't need to know what movie theater. I can just follow Momo and find that out. Tee-hee!

I saw Kairi sigh and kick a rock off the sidewalk and leave. Well, too bad. I had somewhere to be.

_And back to our Peach Girl..._

This sucks. I lied to Kairi about testing, but I did have to do something. Mom said that she wanted me to go grocery shopping. No big deal. I needed some alone time anyway. Kairi would've tagged alone if I didn't make up an excuse...

I sighed and beat the pillow up, feeling a little guilty. All Kairi does is help me, and over and over again, all I do is be mean to him! I really need to get some sense into my head sometimes! Well, it didn't matter, I lied already so I need to shut up now! Why can't I ever get Touji out of my head? I'm always thinking about how he used to comfort me and tell me that he liked my skin... and wouldn't mind if it got darker. He told me to swim this year if I wanted to swim. I can't help it. But, it doesn't matter, either... it's over. For good. Isn't it? I began beating the pillow again. But then I remembered I had to go to the store.

I changed into regular clothing; a blue-jean mini skirt with black leggings, a plain pink pair of sandals, a white tank-top, and I threw on a pink-and-black scarf to accessorize. I thought it was cute enough. I left my hair the way it was and ran out of the door, waving to my mom as she was cleaning. Taking a right, I began to make my way to the store.

_Later..._

"Momo, dear, thank you for shopping for everything. I really needed it. I'm going to make dinner so don't go running off anywhere!" my mom told me.

I smiled and nodded, going to my room. I turned on my radio, Chieco Kawabe's "Over" already half-way through. Crap! I missed one of my favorite songs! As I heard some of the lyrics, "I've been over you. Don't tell me what you-what you wanna' do, what you wanna' do, what you wanna' do," I began to think about Touji. Why am I obsessed with him? Although the song was saying, "Don't tell me what you want to do," my heart was saying, "Please come back to me Touji. Please want to be with me again..." I began to feel a little depressed, so I turned the radio off again and laid on my bed, thinking of Touji and Kairi and how bad I was hurting...

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to go on this date. Even though we're together, I still don't feel like I can do this...

_What was Sae doing?_

"Ugh. You idiot! Give me back my money!" I screamed at the "love" machine. What the hell? Stupid corny thing took my money and gave me a cheap reading!

"Uh, miss, I'm going to have to ask you to--"

"Shut up!" I screamed at this man. How could he order me around? With that, I stormed out. "Pinhead! Fix your machine!"

I decided to find out where Momo was, it was always fun humiliating her. I made my way over to her house and spoke to her mom, who let me in. God, she's so gullable.

"Momo, you have company," I heard her call to her daughter.

"Company? What do you mea--" she said. I saw tht little distressed look on her face. It filled me up with satisfactory and joy!

"Hi, Momo. I was thinking we could go to the mall," I said with a smile.

"Listen, Sae, I've been kind of busy lately..." I heard her say. Liar!

"Oh, Momo, honey, if you want to go out, go right ahead! I'll try to keep dinner warm for you." her mother said. Ha-ha! Can't avoid me forever, Momo-dear.

"Oh, mom, that's nice of you..." she sighed. "Okay. Let's go." She didn't sound too happy about it. Good! I don't want you happy!

I grabbed her arm and linked it with mine, dragging Momo out of her house. I looked to her and smiled. "Momo-dear, are you all right?" I giggled.

"Oh, just fine," she spoke, plainly.

Once we were far enough from home, she spoke to me, "What's this all about, Sae? Bored? Don't you ever get tired of bothering me?"

"What do you mean? That hurts, Momo!"

"Cut the act," she said in a mean tone.

I narrowed my eyes and pouted, still heading for the mall. "Shut up."

She rolled her eyes.

Once at the mall, Momo picked up this way-tacky shirt. "Isn't this cute?!"

I rolled my eyes. "Momo, you have horrible taste. Put that back, dummy. It's so tacky. And ugly, too!"

"Ugh," she complained. I smirked as I saw her put it back. I decided that I liked it. I'll get it later.

_Where's Touji?_

"Mom, I have to go to the library. There's a test on Friday," I said.

"Go ahead."

I walked out of the door and towards inner-town where the library, stores, malls, and pretty much everything was. After 20 or so minutes,I passed by the store. I saw Momo and Sae hanging out. Why were they, of all people, together?

"Hey, Momo, I heard you have a date on Saturday," I heard Sae say. A date? With who?

"Oh... yeah. How did you find out about that?" Momo asked. Momo...

"Oh, nothing. I just heard it from someone," Sae lied. She's so... bad.

"Someone? Who?"

"Well, anyway, what are you doing? Movies? Hanging at home?" Sae cut her off.

"Movies," Momo said flatly.

"With who?"

"Kairi..." Momo said. ... Kairi? Why him? Why can't it be me?

"Oh, Kairi! Momo, you have a horrible taste in men," Momo scolded her. I shook my head and sighed.

"And that's why you were always after Touji...?" Momo questioned her. If only Momo knew...

"Oh. He was an exception. He's hot. Duh," Sae said, not even taken by what she did to us!

"Whatever," Momo said, before running off. I could tell she was heading home.

Sae smirked and laughed a little. There, I sort of fell out of my hiding spot and ran forward to the library. Damn. Why? Why?! I want Momo so badly... Kairi better take care of her or I'll break every bone and limb in his body!

_Where did our Peach Girl go to?_

I was running back home when I bumped into Kairi. "Oh, uh, sorry!"

"Oh, Momo, just the girl I was looking for," he said, hugging me. He was always like this...

"Hi, Kairi."

"I have to tell you something. It's really important," Kairi told me.

I looked up at him, wondering what was wrong... What was happening. "What is it, Kairi?"

"Momo I..."

_To be continued!_


	2. Confessions! :: Chapter 2

_"Momo, I..." Kairi spoke to me nervously..._

"Momo, I can't go out with you anymore," he told me, looking a bit sad. Why...? Why can't you go out with me?!

"What do you mean, Kairi?!" I screamed at him.

"I just... can't, okay?"

"Why can't you, Kairi? I thought you loved me..." I said as I turned away, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I do, Momo, I do..."

I turned to face him, instead of crying, mad. "You can't break my heart and comfort me too!" As I said that, I turned away and ran off. I ran as far as i could without thinking of what I was doing. I ran through streets, probably not paying attention to whether I could legally walk or not.

I stepped into the street, a main one, and I wasn't paying attention. Suddenly, I heard beeps and loud noises. Before I knew it, I had blacked out...

_A couple hours later..._

Where the hell am I? I looked down, noticing the weird clothing. Hospital clothing.

"Oh, Miss Adachi! You're awake!" a weird, unfamiliar voice told me.

"Yeah.. I am... but... where am I?" I asked, my head hurting as I sat up.

"You got hit by a car."

"I-WHAT?!" I screamed. "Hit by a car?!"

"You don't remember? Honey, you walked into a main street, not even paying attention to what was going on and a large moving truck hit you," the lady told me. I couldn't believe it.

"Oh... I did?"

"...What were you thinking, not paying attention?!" she yelled at me.

"I was thinking..." my voice trailed off. How could I tell a complete stranger about my problem?! I slumped back, remembering what Kairi said to me. _"Momo, I can't be with you."_

"Speak up.. I can't hear you," the lady said.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, me? I'm nurse Nakatawa," she said with a smile. I knew it... I don't know her!

"Oh."

"At least you're all right. It's a good thing! Your parents were worried sick about you!" she said to me. I made them worry... "So was your friend."

"My friend? Who?" Don't tell me...

"Her name, I believe, is Sae Kashiwagi."

"Sae?!" I gasped.

She walked into the room, holding flowers. "Oh, Momo, what were you thinking? What happened?"

"... Nothing. What are you doing here?"

"I volunteered to take care of you while you're here!" she said, a smile on her face. She's lying.

"Take care of me? I'm perfectly fine," I said.

"Uh, no you're not, Miss Adachi. You have a broken leg," the nurse told me.

"What?! A broken leg?! Does this mean I can't swim?" I asked.

"Exactly, Momo, be careful next time!" Sae told me.

"Okay," I said, in a rather bad mood. Although, I wanted to cry and scream at her, I smiled and kept control. I wonder what little tricks she'll manipulate me with next...

"Momo, you're being released today. Because, if you haven't noticed, you already have your cast on and everything! Go get dressed," Sae told me. I hate it when she acts like I'm stupid.

"Okay, Sae." I got up, using crutches to support me, and tried to find my clothing. I did, later on, find them and got dressed.

"Are you ready, Momo?"

"Yes, Sae. I'm ready," I said, sighing.

"We're going to the park today, okay?"

"Okay."

_Later..._

We're finally here. My leg has never hurt so bad before! Is this Sae's plan?!

"Are you okay, Momo? You're looking a little pale."

"I'm fine," I told her. What is she trying to say, that it's almost impossible for me to look pale every once in a while? Oh, well.

Suddenly, I felt a hard slap across my butt. What the heck?!

"Hey, babe, what's up?" this hot-shot asked me. He was a blond, blue-eyed male. He was obviously European.

"Why did you do that to me?! Look at me! I'm using crutches!"

"Calm down, Momo, he's hot," Sae whispered to me.

"So?!"

"Listen, chick, You were just putting it out there, and I was just putting it out that I like what I'm seeing."

I blinked a moment, wondering what he was talking about, then I looked at myself and realized that the clothes I was wearing weren't the clothes I had on earlier! "Sae! What the heck is up with these clothes?!"

"Oh, I set them out for you. Remember? Your other clothes were torn up."

"Could this skirt get any shorter?!" I yelled at her. I felt the guy come up behind meand nuzzle my body. I tried to turn around, but my aching leg was preventing me from doing it! "Sae! Get him off of me!"

Before I knew it, the guy was suddenly off of me, Sae and I were on the ground, and I was screaming.

"That'll teach you to mess with innocent women," an unfamiliar voice had said.

The owner of the unfamiliar voice helped us both up. "I'm sorry for knocking you down. But it was all I could do to get you away from that punk before I tore him up."

"Uh, oh, um... Thank you," I said, a bit nervous.

"No problem, beautiful."

"Hey! What the hell is going on?! Damn it, why did you knock me down! Asshole!" I heard Sae going off at him.

I sighed and shook my head. "Sae, let's go."

The guy started walking off, but before leaving, he turned to us and winked. Then, he left. Wait... Why did he wink at us?!

"Momo, you look red now! Do you have the hots for that guy? I bet you do!"

"No..." I sighed. There's no getting through to Sae.

"Let's go."

_Later..._

On my way home, as I was in the middle of the city, I was deep in thought. A lot had happened today. I was wondering if Kairi was serious about breaking up. After all of this. There's no way... Then, I thought about Touji. How he always protected me. How he loved me sincerely. And how he left me... Why am I so easy to just... leave? Be dumped? I wonder if I'll ever know... I sighed a bit. I got hit by a car today, too. How could that, of all things, happen? It's not fair... I wondered if I deserved this all. Or if I should've died today. Or whether I'd be better off dead or alive. I decided that giving up is something people would want me to do, so I'm better off alive. Then there was that guy, who was feeling up on a girl who came out of the hospital that very day! If I could, I would've sent him to hell! Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Momo!"

"Wh-what the?!" I tried to turn around, but instead the person calling out my name came to face me.

"What happened to you?!"

It was Touji...

"Oh, hi Touji..." I smiled weakly to him, trying to mean the smile.

"What happened, Momo?"

"I... I got hit... by a truck..." I stuttered to him.

"What?! Are you serious?! How!" he was obviously upset at me...

"I don't want to talk about it. I have to go home..."

"Do you need help...?"

"It would be better. But I don't want to burden you. I'll get home by myself," I told him and started walking off.

"It's not a burden! And why are you wearing such a short skirt?"

"Sae." It was one thing I had to say, and I said it.

Suddenly, I felt myself lifted into the air. It scared me, badly! "What.. What are you doing?!"

"I'm carrying you home."

"Why?" I questioned him.

"Because, I..." his voice trailed off.

"Because what?"

"Because, Momo, I love you."


	3. More Troubles :: Chapter 3

_"Because, Momo, I love you."_

"Y-you what?! What about Sae?! No... You're lying!" I panicked. I turned away, tempted to run.

He sighed slightly. "I'm not lying... Momo... I'm sorry..."

"Explain to me why you dumped me for Sae!"

He turned me around and I fought back a little, but gave up soon. "Look, Momo. Sae's... nothing to me."

"Is this what you do? Toy with people's hearts? Make them love you? And then leave them? Is it what you're doing to Sae, too?"

"No, damn it!"

"You're lying," I told him.

Suddenly, he pulled me into his arms, reaching to kiss me. "I'm not..."

I slapped him across the face, stunning him, as I looked shocked slightly at my own actions. I, then, started to run away towards the city, since I was closer to it.

"Momo! Wait!" he yelled after me, holding his cheek. "I do love you! I'm sorry!"

I screamed back at him, "You're lying! It's all you ever do! Leave me alone! Stop mixing my feelings up!"

Suddenly, I crashed into somebody. That guy... the one that saved me earlier.

"Momo! Wait up! Please?!"

He finally caught up with me, as I quietly clung to the guy I crashed into. I whispered to him, "Please... make him stop... please..." I started to cry a little.

"Dude. I don't know your relationship to this girl, but she wants you to leave her alone."

"I LOVE her! How can I leave her alone?!" Touji screamed.

"If you love her so much, let her go."

"No!" he screamed again.

"Touji... I'm so sorry... but I love this guy!" I yelled to him, then grabbed his face and pressed my lips to his quickly, then pulled away. "Will that convince you to go away? Will it?!"

"No... you can't love him... Momo! You can't!" he yelled. He then grabbed my arm, and I felt a force of pulling... All of a sudden, Touji was on the ground, the guy was looking at him fiercely, and I was in the middle of this.

"W-what just happened...?"

"Your boyfriend just karate-kicked me. And you... you're..." Touji broke off in tears and ran.

I felt a heart-ache coming on. I felt so horrible. So bad for what I did.

"Are you okay? And what did you mean when you said you loved me?" the guy asked, his eyebrows raised confusedly.

"I'm... okay... just... hold me... okay?" 

He held me and looked up, stroking my head.

_What was Sae up to?_

Ha-ha! Momo's got a little boyfriend. Now I have even more trash to throw out... around the school!

"I-I'm sorry for troubling you..." I heard Momo say. Don't play innocent.

"It's fine. You never troubled me. By the way, what's your name, anyway? Momo, right?" this hot guy said. Hm. I might just have to take him, too!

"Yes... what about... yours?" Momo asked, still choking a little. Wimp.

"Tamaki Kioku. All right, run along now. If you have any trouble..." he slipped a card into her hand, "feel free to call my cell phone."

"O-okay." How the hell can she get guys to like her so easily?! Ugh!

I saw Momo walk off towards her home, and I decided to pop up.

"Hi, Momo!" I said to her, appearing behind her and grabbing her shoulders.

"Ah! SAE! What the hell?!"

"Oh, Momo, I forgot about your leg. I'm so sorry." I think I lie pretty well.

"It's fine..." I saw her limp off. I have better things to do than to baby-sit her. So, I waved and walked off.

"Bye, Momo!"

"Bye, Sae." she said.

_Kairi!_

I sighed gently and looked around. I kicked a rock for ten minutes. I guess she wasn't coming. Who, you ask? Misao. I didn't want to break Momo's heart, but... I loved Misao. I still do. And I wanted her to meet me today, but she's 57 minutes late. I think I'll still wait, though...

_Nothing interesting, back to Momo!_

I groaned and turned on my radio. They had an American station, and I was always curious of what they played, so I turned it to it.

"All right! Konnichiwa everyone, here's Amanda Perez's Angel!" I heard the radio's deejay say.

The track started off slowly. It was so much different than the music I listen to. Then words came on. It went something like this...

"It's been five months since you went away

Left without a word and nothing to say nothing to say

When I was the one who gave you my heart and soul

But it wasn't good enough for you, no

So I ask God

God send me an angel

From the heavens above

Send me an angel to heal my broken heart

From being in love..."

After that, the lyrics started to dig into my heart and I turned it off. The lyrics stayed stuck in my head as I heard the phone ring. I answered it, startled.

"Hey, Momo. It's me. Your old classmate. Do you remember me?"

"Oh! Hi! How are you?" I asked. I actually wasn't sure who it was, but...

"Oh, I'm fine. Listen, Momo, I need your help."

"What? Um, with what?" I asked.

"Touji won't stop bothering me. He keeps telling me to talk to you about how much he loves you."

Suddenly, I found myself squeezing plastic in the phone. "I'm so sorry. I think we're breaking up..." I hung up, and sighed. I didn't want to break her off, but I felt I had to. I turned the phone off and put on headphones, listening to music as I chilled on my bed. I soon drifted off into sleep...

"Momo? Momo? Hello?"

"Huh? What's going on?" I leaned up, rubbing my eyes. My vision was blurred because I had just woke up.

"Someone came to see you. I think his name was Tamaki..."

"Okay. Mom, let him in. I don't feel up to getting out of bed..."

"Okay, hun," my mom said, walking out of the room.

A few minutes later, Tamaki walked into the room, waving to me, and sat down by my desk.

"Hi... so, uh, how did you know where I live?"

"You move around a lot, and it's easy to catch you making your way home. You stand out."

I nodded and blushed, looking away. "Oh."

"Of course, your crutches make it even easier to spot you. Not to mention your unique looks..."

"... Thank you, I think," I told him.

"No problem."

"So, what's up?" I asked him.

"Just working a lot. What about you?"

"Schooling. And surviving a lot of drama." I told him.

"Drama? What happened?" he asked me.

"I don't like talking about it..."

"Oh. Okay. What about your leg? What happened?" he asked.

"Well, I got hit by a car. Heh-heh. I guess I should pay more attention, huh?"

"Oh... That sucks. Be careful," he warned me.

"So, how old are you, anyway?"

"Nineteen."

"Oh. I'm seventeen," I told him.

"Sweet."

I smiled and nodded. "What do you do... for a living?"

"I work at a flower shop," he said, averting his eyes.

I nodded. "Wow! You must be the sensitive type." I laughed.

"Maybe."

"Whoa, whoa, I was just kidding, okay?"

"So, Momo, what are you doing this Friday?" he asked.

"Nothing much. Um, just doing what I've been doing, I guess."

"Would you mind... going to the beach with me?" he asked another question.

"Oh, uh, well..."

"Well?" he questioned me.

"I guess I could go."


	4. Happiness? :: Chapter 4

"Really? You'll go with me?"

"Yeah... I'll go."

_Later that day..._

"Mom! Mom! I need some money!" I called out to my mom.

"For what?"

"Well.. um.. remember that guy from earlier?" I asked nervously.

"Yes. What about him?"

"Well... he asked me out on a date..."

"Is that so?" She looked at me. Then a smile spread across her face. "Great! Maybe you'll feel better. Where are you going?"

"... The beach." I looked down. "I only have my school bathing suit and... well... I want to make impressions. Good impressions."

"I understand. And I guess your job doesn't pay well enough for you to buy the stuff that'll make you look good, huh?"

"It doesn't... I'm sorry, mom. Forget it." I sighed gently.

"No! No! It's not a problem. I understand. The job you got _is_ just a clerk at a drug store. It doesn't pay that well, I take it. Here." She reached out her hand to reveal 10,000 yen bill.

My eyes lit up. "Not that much! I can't take--"

"Take it," she ordered me.

"... All right." I took it from her and walked out the door. "Thanks, mom!" I pulled out my cell phone. "Who could I call?" I sighed. I decided to go by myself; Sae wasn't the best for advice.

I stepped onto the local bus and took a seat in the mid-section. Riding by yourself isn't terribly safe, but I didn't think anything bad would happen.

Suddenly, I was snapped out of my thoughts by a high-pitched, happy-sounding voice. "Is this seat taken?"

"Oh, well, no. It's not."

" 'Kay! Thanks! There weren't any others that weren't taken," she took a seat, "so I thought I could sit here. My name's Haruhi, but you can call me Haru. What's yours?"

"Oh.. I'm Momo."

"Well, hiyah, Momo! Nice to meet you!"

I looked down. She seemed nice, but after all the drama with Sae, I wondered if she was as nice as she seemed... "It's nice to meet you too."

"So what're you doing on here all alone?"

"Well, my friend was busy, so I was going to the mall to buy a bathing suit," I told her calmly.

"Mind if I tag along? I was heading home but I don't mind shopping! Tee-hee!"

"Sure."

_What happened to Kairi?_

Sigh... "She never came. I wonder why..."

I looked down at my watch. I waited nearly 8 hours for her. I felt kind of desperate and a little idiotic for waiting so long.

My phone started vibrating. I never felt it, though. _Doo-doo-doo, do do do, do do, do do._

I heard my ringtone go off. I opened my phone and pressed it to my ear. "Hello?"

"It's me, Ryo."

"Yeah? What do you want?" I suddenly felt mad. I wonder why he decided to call.

"Heh. Misao didn't show, huh?" I heard his smile through the phone.

"What did you do?! Huh?! What?!"

"Oh, don't worry... Just got her pregnant, is all. You're an uncle now, little bro'."

"You little bastard... Why did you do it?!"

"It was all in a day's work. Don't worry. You can forget about having her. Go back to Momo."

_Beep beep beep._

He hung up.

I tried to call back, but each time, I got the answering machine. I did the same for Misao, but she never answered, either. Why?

"Damn it... why? Why does he do it? Why to me?" My head hung low and into my hands as I slowly started to cry.

_And Momo was doing?_

"Momo! You look awesome in that! But I know you can do better."

"Really? All right!" I laughed. I haven't felt this good in a long time. I finally found a friend...

I saw Haru-chan pull out a pink and blue two-piece bathing suit, including a tight-at-the-side wrap. "You'd look grrreat in this!"

"You think? Okay, I'll try it on!"

After about ten minutes, I walked out the dressing room. "How does it look?"

"It's perfect! Momo, you look hot!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah!" she smiled. "Who are you trying to look so hot for, anyway?"

"His name is Tamaki... Tamaki Kioku."

"Whoa, sounds hot. How old is he?"

"Nineteen." I bit my lip.

"I bet he's hot! He has to be!"

"He is." I giggled.

"Hey, Momo. Give me your cell phone number. Let's keep in touch. Maybe we can hang out again. You're way cool."

"Thank you." I wrote down on a piece of paper my number. "Yours?"

She grabbed the paper and giggled, pulling out a paper to do the same. "Here."

"I'll see you around! Thanks for the help!" I ran off, waving behind me.

"See ya', Momo!"

When I made it home, I felt so happy. I felt good. Better than ever.

"How'd it go, Mo?"

"Good, mom. I made a new friend too..." I broke off, pulling out my bathing suit and sandals I just bought, "and this is what I bought, and what she helped pick out."

"It's killer cute!"

"Thanks, mom. For the money."

"You're welcome."

_Friday..._

The doorbell rang. I bit my lip nervously, and opened the door. What stood before me was a hansome, rather hot guy in green and black trunks.

"You ready to go, Mo?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."


	5. The Date :: Chapter 5

_"You ready to go, Mo?"_

_"Yeah, I'm ready."_

He threw his arm around my waist, and I looked down. I was terribly nervous. _Please let everything go okay..._

"So..." he said, keeping his eye on me.

"What... kind of music do you like?" I asked. Not exactly a great question to ask, but it popped into my head first.

"I like anything but country and classical. Bleh," he said, pulling me close. "What about you?"

"Same..."

"Really?" I saw his gaze turn to my face with curiousity.

"Yeah," I said, still looking down. By now, we were at the train stop and heading to the beach. . . where I saved Kairi once before. I sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"All right. C'mon, let's go!"

He pulled me onto the train that just pulled up and I nodded. We sat next to each other, and I noticed one thing: everyone was staring at us, making comments like, "Oh, look at the beach bunny. I bet he's only into her for sex," and, "Where'd she get that tan? I bet she tans every single day. Whore." I suddenly felt a bit angered and upset, so I sat back in the train seat to hide my face.

"What's wrong? You're acting different," he asked once more.

"Nothing, all right?"

"Okay..."

Once we made it to the beach, I immediately ran straight for the water. Tamaki ran after me, splashing me. I dunked him under the water, and he popped up and dunked me. It was pretty fun.

I could've gone on like that forever, but I was getting hungry.

"Want to get a bite to eat? We can come back later."

"Okay," I said, smiling. He was a pretty nice guy, if you asked me.

_Sae, where on earth have you been?_

At the diner, I sat at a near-by table, hiding my face with a menu. "Oh, little Momo has a new boyfriend. Ha ha ha!"

"Momo, what do you want to get?" I heard that guy from the park ask her. Never knew they had a thing for each other.

"Oh... how about chicken teriyaki? Or sushi? Maybe some wasabi?"

"Sure, but that's a lot to eat. Wanna' share?" he asked her. Does she always get the good guys?

"Okay."

I listened intently for a while, eavesdropping on their conversation. I was whispering comments to myself, and I didn't even notice everyone giving me the eye. I ignored them, still making comments and such. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a tapping on my shoulder. "WHAT?!"

"Oh.. oh, ma'am, ready to order?"

"I'm NOT ordering ANYTHING here if those BASTARDS don't stop STARING at me!"

I smirked some, expecting them to shut every one of those bastards' eyelids, but instead, they kicked me out. What the hell? I decided Momo and that guy would leave sometime soon, so I waited near-by for them to leave.

After about thirty minutes, which took long enough, they FINALLY came out.

I followed them back to the beach, giving them ten minutes to cool down and get into the pool.

_Section: Peach Girl_

"Ah-ha-ha! This is so fun!" I splashed him and ran along the shore from him as he chased me to splash me back. "Can't catch me!" I dived into the water, and he followed after me. I kept swimming and swimming until I found myself back at shore. I ran around until he finally grabbed me from behind.

"Ha! Gotcha!" he laughed some. "Now what?!"

I giggled as he held me and smiled.

"Momo, dear!!" Suddenly, I heard my name called out, and out of nowhere, a Sae popped up.

"Ack?! What are you doing here!?"

"What do you mean? Remember, you told me to meet you here!"

"I never said anything!" I cried out. What the heck was she thinking?! Trying to ruin my date?!

"Momo, if you invited her, it's okay... Maybe you forgot?" Tamaki asked me.

"No! I haven't talked to her since I got hit by a truck, 2 months ago!"

"Momo, you liar!"

"Hey, hey, no accusing Momo! Who are you anyway?!" Tamaki questioned her.

"I'm Momo's best friend."

"Hardly!" I yelled out. "You're trying to ruin my date! What're you going to do, spread news about me sleeping with him at school, or something?!"

"I would never do that!"

"Now who's the liar?!"

"CALM DOWN!!!" Tamaki yelled out.

Both Sae and I silenced.

"What the HELL is going on, Momo?"

"You wouldn't understand..."

"Try me."

"Don't lie, Momo, you harrassed me during my whole school year. Why are you lying all the time? Why do you always do this?!" I rolled my eyes as Sae started her fake crying.

"You're the one who's lying."

Tamaki smacked his forehead, "Would you both shut up! God, I don't know your guys' deal, but this is MOMO and I's date. It isn't your part to butt in, chick!"

Sae smirked, nodding quietly. She walked past me to leave and whispered, "You'll regret this, Momo."

I sank to my knees. Last year was hell for me. I couldn't do it again. No, I couldn't.

"You all right, Momo?"

Without responding, I thought about how school was in a week. Damn it... Why?

"Momo?"

I didn't hear him at all. I was in thought. I wanted to cry, thinking about everything that happened.

"Momo!!" he shook me.

I snapped out of my thoughts once more, and stared up at him. "...What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Sit down... I'll explain it to you," I said, taking a seat.

After several hours of going over everything that happened in the past, I silenced myself.

"Wow... That's... horrible."

I nodded, still silent.

"Now I know why you hate her," he said, staring at me.

"Yeah... but stupidly, I always come to her rescue."

"You're a good person, whether you hate the person or not." He smiled.

"Thank you..."

He grabbed my chin, and pressed his lips to mine. In shock, my face faded from a sun-tanned orange to a pale white.

"I'll never let you hurt again. I promise."

I blushed gently, holding back tears. He's so good to me...

I realized it was past eight. I'm never supposed to be out this late. "Listen... I'm not supposed to be out this late. I had a nice time with you. But I need to get home..."

"Want me to take you home? You shouldn't ride the train this late by yourself."

"It's okay, I'll take myself home..." I stared down.

He raised my chin. "No, you won't. I'm taking you home." He pulled me to the nearest train stop and we boarded it.

After a silent ride home, he walked me to my house.

"Thank you for taking me home..."

"It's okay. No need to thank me." He smiled.

"Okay..."

"I really like you, Momo. I'd like to do this again." He pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me. "That's my number. Call me whenever you need me, okay?"

"All right... Thank you," I paused, slipping the paper into my pocket. "I really like you, too."

He grinned. "Good night."

" 'Night."

I walked into my home, and surprisingly, my mom didn't sweat me on where I had been all day. I went up to my room. "Good night, mom."

"Good night!"

I brushed my teeth and undressed, getting into the bathtub. After a good hour of washing and relaxing, I got out and got into my pajamas. If anyone deserved a good night sleep, it was me. I lay down, and soon fell into a relaxing, deep sleep.


	6. Confrontations :: Chapter 6

The very next day, right after the date, I received news. Terrible news. I couldn't believe it.

He was moving away.

"Are you serious? Where are you moving to? Why?" I asked. I was talking to him over the phone.

"Yeah, I know. My dad suddenly got redirected to the U.S.," Tamaki told me. His tone was unhappy, as if he regretted it. I only wondered why these things always happened to me...

"Well... will I ever see you again?"

"If he gets redirected back to Japan... yeah, you will. But I don't even know when that will be," he said in a hushed tone.

"What does he do?" I asked. I could at least get an idea from his job.

"He works in the army."

"Oh, I see... Is he going to Iraq?" I started to sort of feel bad for him.

"Probably, but he won't be fighting," he said. But for some reason, it seemed like a pause.

"... Something wrong?"

"Listen, Momo."

".. Yeah?" What could it be?

"I don't think I'll be back for a long time. I'm sorry, okay? Don't... Just keep your head up, alright?"

I was silent.

".. I guess this is goodbye. Sorry, Momo."

Click.

I sighed. It hurted a little, and I didn't want him to go. I buried my face into a pile of pink pillows, screaming into them. No one heard me, and I was glad. But it didn't take the pain away. "You idiot!"

I sighed again. I grabbed a few clothings--just a blue jean skirt paired with a pink tank top--and walked into the bathroom.

Thirty or so minutes later, I walked out again. I grabbed my purse and headed downstairs. Walking out the house as I waved to my mother, I began going down the street. I passed the dog that never failed to bark. "I guess I should go shopping, 'cause school is next week." I continued walking until I met the store, the one where Sae had criticised my taste in purses.

I picked up a bag that was on sale. After checking my purse for money, I had went to the clerk. I gave her the money needed to purchase it; I took back what wasn't needed. I smiled to the lady and walked off.

I made my way to a grocery store. Mom had specifically wanted me to pick up some octopus balls and watermelon. I did what was necessary to buy the food and came home.

"Mom, I'm home. I bought your groceries, okay ?They're on the table!"

"Thanks, Mo'," my mother replied.

I made my way back upstairs. Instead of thinking about Tamaki, I found myself thinking about, none-other, Kairi. He was like some computer virus, programmed to always be in my mind.

_First Day of School_

I looked up at the large school building. I heavily sighed, wondering what Sae would pull. Then, I made my way into the school, removing my outdoor shoes and putting on the indoor slippers. I walked straight to my locker to get ready for class.

Over the P.A. system, an announcement was made. We were going to have an introductory assembly. I was a second year now, so I wouldn't be attending.

Walking to homeroom, I had suddenly tripped. I wasn't sure _what_ had happened, so I looked up.

Who was staring up at me? I was guessing you knew! It was, of course, Sae.

Sae Kashiwagi, the girl who never failed to make my every day's existence at school an earth's chamber of hell!

"Oh, hello, Momo. Sorry. I didn't see you there," she said with a smirk that only I saw. It quickly changed to an innocent look of despair, which would fool every one into thinking she was honestly sorry!

I narrowed my eyes. I stood up and nodded, "No worries, Sae. It's okay."

She proceeded to bow.

I made my way to class. I could only wonder what Sae would do next, because I _knew_ that's not all she had. I was staring out of the window, not paying much attention because I was imagining all the bad things.

How about my desk being thrown out the window? No, Sae was more conniving and way more sneakier than that. If foxes became extinct, she'd be the next best thing. Would she trash my locker or mess with my test scores? I doubted that for some reason, she just seemed like she'd do something that'd hurt me long-term and not something that would only hurt me for a moment. I really didn't know _what_ she'd do.

I felt something bounce off the back of my head. I blinked. Turning around and looking down, I saw a paper ball. I picked it up, and opened it. I read the words to myself.

_I told you not to mess with me, Momo. You're going to get it now..._

What... was she going to do?!


	7. Haruchan :: Chapter 7

Quickly, I balled up the paper I had found. I was startled; confused; upset; worried. What would Sae do? What did she mean, "You're going to get it now?" When I looked up, my mathematics teacher was staring at me. He began walking down the isle towards me, and then stopped in front of me.

"Momo, what is in your hand?"

"Uhm... oh, sorry, Sensei. I was passing notes. I won't do it again."

The entire class laughed at my honesty.

"Well, Momo, if it does indeed happen again, you'll have third period detention. Got it?"

Third period was swimming for me, one of my favorite things to do. "Yes, Sensei."

The teacher walked back to the front of the room, scribbled with a piece of chalk on the board, and proceeded to teach the class about a more advanced type of algebra.

I was spacing out, so when our test came that Friday, I failed. Failed miserably... even though I was sure I had it down!

"Momo, what has happened? Your grades have dropped so quickly, so much." And I knew that voice from anywhere. If you even needed me to introduce her, her name is Sae. Sae Kashiwagi. Ever since we met as freshmen, first years, of high school, we have been inseparable in such a twisted way that it disgusts me. She loves to torture me, she loves to steal what's mine, and even after that, she's still not satisfied!

"Hi, Sae. Is there something you need?"

"No, but your bag! It looks horrible with your school uniform!" Sae claimed, with the most weird laugh.

"Okay, Sae. See you later." Suddenly, her words didn't phase me. I'd become used to it, and I was too busy for the crap she tried to pull last year. I walked towards my locker, which, once again, was next to Sae's.

Sae scowled underneath her proud tone and followed Momo. "But, Momo! Do you really want to be laughed at again?"

"I don't care."

"Momo! Really, you're such a shy one... Was losing Tamaki that bad for you? You poor, precious thing." Sae smiled at me, and then I was sure I knew what happened.

"What influence do you have over the army?! Huh?!"

"What on Earth do you mean, Momo? I am confused; I have no idea what you are talking about! Sheesh, try making some sense," Sae said with absolutely no hesitation.

I grabbed my books from my locker and put my outdoor shoes in there, locked it up tightly, and started to quickly walk away from Sae.

Sae was feeling persistent, and so, she continued to follow me. "Mo, you really should move on. I mean, with the whole Touji and Kairi thing... You sure have bad taste in guys!"

Kairi was lurking from the corner, spying on us, and I had caught a glimpse of him furring his eyebrows in disgust at Sae. When our eyes met, he quickly disappeared from the corner in hopes that I didn't see him.

I sighed. "Sae, I don't have time for this. Get off my back and let me go to class, okay? Thanks." I shoved past her and went into homeroom, taking a seat at my desk. I readied myself for it, moving my notebooks in place and bringing out a piece of paper to write on.

"All right. Time for attendance. Adachi?"

"Here."

"Chidori?"

"I'm here!"

...

I found myself spacing out more than usual, and it was unlike me. Was there something wrong with me? Were my emotions taking a toll on my life? I just couldn't decide. Sure, Tamaki was nice, but... Kairi... he was.. indescribable.. And he turned my entire life around and made it heaven. Why couldn't I just tell him that?

Oh.. yeah.. because, he broke up with me. He never told me why, either. He said he was over Misao... and Sae said she'd get me back... but did this mean that she was going to try to take my man again?! No, it couldn't be. Remember? Sae hates Kairi. She can't go near him; he's like mosquito repellent to her.

"Momo! Get your head out of the clouds and pay attention!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry..."

"You've been acting really weird, Momo. What's up with you?" my teacher asked.

"Must be her period," I heard a boy say. I wasn't sure who it was.

"Regardless, as I need to go on, I'll introduce our new student."

New student? Wait, since when? I need to pay attention!

"Her name is--"

"My name is Haruhi! Haruhi Kotobuki. I hope we all get along this year, okay? Okay!!"

"Erm... why don't you start by telling us a little about yourself? Say, hobbies?" our teacher questioned her.

I knew her face from anywhere. I thought long and hard, and after she mentioned that like any normal girl, she loved to shop, I realized that she was the girl that I shopped with for my date.

"I know her now!!" I threw into the air with an embarrassing yell that I meant to trap inside of my mind. I didn't mean to yell it!

"Oh, hey! It's Momo! You go here? Well, cool! Then, can I sit next to Momo-chan?" Haruhi went on, interrupting her own stories for a new topic.

"Sure. Momo, why don't you show Kotobuki around the school? Be her guide," my teacher asked.

I stood and bowed in an apology to the class for bursting out like that, my face more red than a tomato. And then I nodded to the teacher, motioned for Haru to sit next to me, and stared forward.

"Hey, whatever happened to your date, huh?" Haruhi whispered to me.

"Oh.. his father had to move; he got redirected to America."

"That's sad!"

"Yeah, I know," I responded, and we fell quiet. I paid attention to the front of the class and wrote down the notes I missed. I'd ask someone in class for their notes so that I could copy what I missed.

When first period/homeroom had ended, Haruhi clung to my arm and I dragged her off to second period. And when lunch finally came, we ended up eating together. At first it felt weird, but I grew to like this. I spent my next few weeks happy, with a new best friend keeping all bad things off of my mind... That is, until Sae's scheme was put into action.

Everyone knew that Sae was a bad person, but Haruhi didn't even know her. I had even forgotten to warn Haruhi about her, and so, when Sae decided to bully her, she was lost and confused.

"Haruhi's a whore! She already tried to steal my man and my life!"

"Sensei, please! Help me! Haru-chan is picking on me! She keeps shoving me into lockers... and pushing me around..."

"Everybody! Haruhi! She just.. she just ruined my uniform!"

It looked like Sae had found new tricks. I never remembered her doing these type of things. I knew this because Haruhi came crying to me. Sae had tried to mop her up and shove her into a toilet. Maybe... Sae was bullying me through hurting my new friend? It seemed just like her to do that.

But it was all right. I'd figure out a way to save Haruhi. I'd save her if it was the last thing I'd do... because when I was hurt, I desperately wanted someone to save me. And she's my best friend, so I owe it to her!


	8. Bullied :: Chapter 8

Walking into homeroom with Haruhi clinging to my arm, I stared around at everyone. Don't you know that feeling you get when you feel like people have been talking about you? Well, I had it at this very moment. Everyone was crowded together, and when we walked in, they all shifted back to their own seats.

And the teacher walked in. "Ready for attendance?"

"Yes, Sensei."

"Adachi?"

"Here."

"Chidori?"

"Over here!"

Sometimes, I wish that school could be less complicated, but things are never like that.

"Kotobuki?"

Silence.

"Hello, Kotobuki?"

"Oh, sorry, Sensei. I didn't hear you..." Haruhi told him.

"You're getting like Adachi. Come back to Earth, okay?"

"Okay."

I've never heard Haruhi so... lifeless before. She's not being her usual hyper, energetic self. I remember when she first came, she was filled with life and happiness. I knew why she was acting weird, and I know, I should tell a teacher. But for now, I'll stand up for her and do all I can.

"Okay, class. Did you do your homework? Please set it in this bin right here." Sensei motioned at the tray, with other papers and folders in it, too.

I jumped up and put my papers in it, then, as I walked back to my seat, saw Haruhi staring up their with no intention of putting her homework in the bin. ⌠Hey, Haru-chan, go ahead... You need some good grades."

"O-okay, Momo-chan." She stepped out of her chair, and walking no farther than five steps, she was tripped by one of the girls that Sae had brainwashed into bullying me last year.

"Oops! Did I do that? I'm sooo sorry, Haru-chan!" she called out, and the entire class just started laughing.

I frowned and stood up. I was getting sick and fed up with these people. "Shut up, all of you! Would you want to be bullied, huh?! Haruhi will never cry, and you'll never make her! Just get a life!"

"Aww, Momo's such a nice girl. She always stands up for her friends!" Sae called out. Sae gave me a dirty look, but it soon cleared away to a happy, innocent smile that she always gives her classmates.

I growled, walked over to Haruhi, and picked her up and put her on her feet. Then I dragged her to Sensei's desk. "Here. Don't let them get to you; just put your homework up."

I saw Haruhi smile very faintly and nod, reaching for the homework bin. She sat her homework in there nice and neatly.

I dragged her back to her seat, determined to not let another stunt happen to her.

"Hey, Momo-chan?" I heard Haruhi's voice whisper to me, maybe, ten minutes later.

"Yeah, Haru?"

"Thanks. I'm so glad I have a nice friend like you... You're the best, okay?"

"Thanks, Haru-chan, but this is something I owe to you. As a friend. Because you helped me out for my date, and you became my only friend."

"Why your only friend?" Haruhi asked, looking dumbfounded. "You're such a good one..."

"Because, last year, Sae bullied me. Everyone still thinks I'm a whore and a bad person, even though they know Sae made it up. Some of these girls even got bullied by Sae, but they still follow her."

"Oh.. I see." Haruhi scratched the back of her head and yawned. After I saw her scratching it aimlessly for a few more minutes, I saw her eyes widen with shock.

"Haruhi?"

"Mo.. mo... There.. is.. a spider... on my neck..."

"Wha--?"

She shrieked as loud as she possibly could.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Sensei yelled. "Why are you screaming?!"

"Get it off, get it off, get it off!!" Haruhi jumped up and shook her head like she was having a seizure.

"There's a spider on her neck, Sensei! Help her!!" I yelled, but he shook his head.

"Damn it!" I jumped up and stopped her, grabbed her head and inspected it. No bugs or creepy-crawly things, but two bite marks. Definitely a spider bite. I grabbed Haruhi's hand and led her into Nurse Misao's room. "A kid put a spider on her neck and now she got bit. Will she be okay?"

"Sure, Momo. Let me have a look at it and I'll clean it off." Misao gestured for Haruhi to come over. "Kotobuki, that's one heck of a bite, but you'll be fine. Why don't you lay down in here for a while? You'll be fine. In fact, call for me if you need anything." She got up and walked to a locked cabinet, unlocked it, and pulled several tools and medicines out. "Just to make sure you're okay."

I turned away, not wanting to look at it. I walked into another part of the room and closed the curtains, waiting for Misao to be done.

Misao poked her head out of the curtains. "Hey, Mo?" She slid out of Haruhi's room.

"Yes, Nurse Misao?"

"Is it what happened last year? You know..." She scratched her chin and nodded.

"Yeah.. it is. Sae has every person back under her nose! I'll never get why they always follow her."

"Well... you know what you have to do, right?"

"No. What?"

"You've got to get them back. I wouldn't normally tell anyone this, but, I went to Sae's middle school. In fact, I was her teacher."

"Really?" Momo asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah. I saw her bullying three girls at once." She shook her head in shame. "You've got to teach Sae a lesson, a taste of her own medicine."

I nodded. "Yeah... I know." I sighed, and began to walk out of the room. From here on out, it was time to make a plan, put it in action, and possibly win. I had to win.


	9. Best Friends Forever! :: Chapter 9

Dressed appropriately for school, I flew out my door with a slice of buttered toast sticking out of my mouth and my jacket half-on. "Mom, I'm going to school early!" I said, my words unclear and rather muffled.

"Okay, Mo. Good luck!" my mother called out to me, waving good bye with her usual smile.

As I continued to put my jacket on, I walked over to the side of my house where my bike was chained up. Entering the code and removing the chain from my bike, I hopped on it and sped furiously out of my small backyard and onto the road. A week ago, Haruhi had given me her address, and I decided to pay her a visit, hoping I wasn't too early.

I turned onto a side street and made several more turns, finally crossing a large street that was crowded with early-morning rush hour. Finally making my way to a set of apartments, I stared up. "Third floor, apartment 306." I smiled and let out a humble laugh, chaining my bike to a near-by pole and running to the entrance of the apartment. This apartment had an elevator, so after an employee showed me my way to it, I took my journey to the third floor.

I walked down the hall nervous, hoping her parents wouldn't be mad at me for coming so early. When finally getting to her door, I stepped to it, then stared to the right, and then to the left. I walked off, but then talked myself into finally approaching the doorbell!

Ding dong.

_Hm, that's a weird doorbell_, I thought. But there was no answer.

Ding dong...

_Well, I guess she's not home._ I started to walk away, when a girl jumped out the room. I screamed when I saw her face, but quickly recovered, realizing it was just a facial mask. My face lit up red. I had realized I made a lot of noise. "Sorry, sorry!"

"It's all right. What are you doing here so early, Mo?" She stared at me with a face of confusion. I could barely see the expression with the green glob on her face.

"Is that you, Haruhi?"

"Yup. What's up? I never expected to see you on a Monday. Especially at this hour." She let out a giggle, but then widened her eyes with embarrassed shock. "I am so sorry!" She rushed into her apartment, waving for Momo to come in.

"It's all right! Don't worry about it, Haruhi!" I laughed. "You know, you've got green glob on your face." I pointed to her face.

"... I do!! I'm sorry, I'll be right back!!" Haruhi ran into what I guessed was her bathroom. In ten minutes, she returned with a no-glob face. "So, Mo, what are ya doin' here?"

"Oh, I don't knooow," I said with a silly tone. "Just kidding. I thought we'd go to school together... Hey, where are you parents?" I stared around, for the first time, noticing that she was the only one home. "Are they at work?"

"No..."

"Oh, where are they?" I stared at her, blinking a few times. Then, I scratched right above my ear. "My hair has been annoying me lately."

"Uh... well, you see... I live alone." When she said this, her words fell flat. She stared off to the side, not making any eye contact with me.

"Oh... should I not ask? I'm sorry." I looked down at my feet. Then, I stepped into her living room and sat down on her small couch. "Is it okay if I sit here?"

"Yeah, sure! Don't worry about me! My parents kicked me out last year, but they promised to pay the rent on my apartment, so I'm fine!" She smiled at me, but I could tell it wasn't a sincere one.

I was finally learning something about Haruhi, but it wasn't pleasant. Haruhi lives a hard life, not one like mine. I actually have a mother. No, I don't have a sister or brother, or even a father, but I do have one parent. I smiled sadly at her, deciding not to bring it up again. "So! Haruhi, when will you be ready?"

"Uh.. let's see..." She glanced up at a hanging classic white clock, then licked her lips while she made a decision. "Thirty minutes."

Those thirty minutes flew by quick, and soon, we were running out the door, chasing each other through the halls, flying down the elevators, and zooming off on our bike. Haruhi didn't have one; she normally walked to school everyday, so I pedaled her along on the back of mine. Sure, we were late coming to school, but it was fun!

When we walked into our class room, again I got the feeling that we were being talked about. My eyes searched the room for Sae, but she wasn't there. _Hm, I wonder where she is... that's kind of funny. _

"Momo, they're staring at us..." I heard Haruhi whisper to me, and I nodded.

"I know. Don't worry. Just go to your seat. Oh, and make sure no one trips you."

After five or so minutes, our teacher came in and took attendance as usual. It turns out Sae was 'sick,' but I doubted that. She was probably modeling, or doing something less important than school. Or maybe even setting up a plan for us, but that last one seemed unlikely. Sae came up with plans, usually automatically.

"I heard her friend's a porn star. Is that true? Are those two secret lovers? What do they do on weekends together?" I heard behind me, two girls chatting about us. I let out a low growl, barely audible but was heard by the two. They instantly shut up.

"Hey, I'd like to see a porn movie with those two! The rough beach bunny and the not-so-innocent lamb. I'd totally buy it!" More rumors flew around the room, ranging from porn star rumors to us being twins separated at birth. All that ran through my mind was, 'Don't these kids have a life?'

When the day finally ended, I said good bye to Haruhi and asked if she wanted to come over later, and possibly do some bargain shopping.

"No, Momo, I can't. I'm sorry. Maybe tomorrow, though. I have to work today, but I'm off then!" She gave me a very cheerful smile, and of course, I returned it.

"All right! Tomorrow it is, then? I'll see you later!"

That very night, I got a call from a hospital. Turns out Haruhi was there.

And that I was the only person she knew.

Apparently her parents weren't alive...


	10. Passion :: Chapter 10

After finding out she was in the hospital, I told my mom I was going out and wouldn't be back for a while. I rushed over to the hospital, where the doctors made me stay in a waiting room.

"Kotobuki was found in an alley. We're not sure what happened, but we found marks of a beating. She'll be all right, she's just asleep right now. We'll let you know what's going to happen and when she wakes up."

"Okay, thank you." I smiled up to him, but suddenly had a question to ask. I crossed my legs as I sat in the cold seat, still having my uniform on. "Sir?"

"Yes?" He turned to me after he was starting to walk away.

"What about her parents? What happened to them?"

"... It seems they died last year. Car crash. The only number she had in her entire house was yours, so we expected you to be someone very close to her."

"Yes... she's my best friend. That means a lot to me." I sighed gently as he walked off, but quickly heard my name being called.

Haruhi was limping towards me, beat up and bent out of shape, but seemingly happy. "Momo! Momo! I'm so glad to see you!"

"What happened?!"

"Well, on my way from work to home, these guys just walked up to me and... well... I don't remember anything after that. I think they knocked me out though." Haruhi giggled, although I couldn't see how this was funny.

I stood up and ran to her, hugging her like a true friend would. "I'm so glad you're safe!"

"I'm so glad you came! Come on," she motioned to her room, "let's go talk."

"All right." I followed her into her hospital room and sat down in a visitor chair. We began talking about her experience and twenty minutes later, Haruhi paused the conversation.

"Momo?"

"Yeah?"

Haruhi leaned out of her bed towards me, then stood up and wobbled over to me. I got up and helped her back to her bed, but once I did that, she pressed her lips against mine.

"Ha-haruhi?!" My eyes widened, my face grew pale, and eventually, I just dropped my jaw.

"Momo-chan! I love you!" She did it again, this time wrapping her arms around my shoulders and kissing me more deeply. I literally fell over, leaning against Haruhi's bed, with Haruhi laying on top of me. She refused to stop the kiss.

A nurse opened the door, then dropped her clipboard, papers, and pen. Her eyes were that of shock. "I-I'm sorry!" She picked up the things, rushed out the room, and closed the door. Haruhi seemed to pay no attention.

Haruhi only clung more to me, pressing her body against mine, kissing me deeper and deeper until I felt a reaction. I returned her kiss passionately, and we started making out, right there on the floor. Suddenly, Haruhi stood up though, and smiled. "Sorry. Do you want to come to my house? I'm getting released today."

"I told my mom I wouldn't be home for a while, but..."

"C'mon, Momo! Please?!"

"All right... sure. I don't mind."

A few hours later, we were at her house. I sat on her couch again, my hands nervously resting in my lap. Haruhi was in her room, apparently getting into her pajamas, but I wasn't sure if I should believe that.

She walked out of her bedroom, wearing nothing but her bra and undies.

My eyes widened, and, like a reflex, I immediately turned around and stared at the wall.

"It's okay, Momo..." I heard her footsteps behind me, knowing that she was walking up behind me. She pressed her stomach against my back, her arms gently resting on my shoulders. I shivered. She was very warm and inviting, but I kept wondering to myself, 'Should I be doing this?'

She guided me off the couch, even slowly dragged me to her room, and threw me onto her bed.

"Ha-haruhi...!" I shifted, rushing to the back of the bed, as far away from her as possible, but she still made her way to me. Undressing me. Stripping me down until I had the same amount of clothes on as her.

"I want you, Momo-chan..." She wrapped her arms around me again, kissing my lips and sliding her tongue into my mouth and massaging mine. Her right hand slipped into my bra, massaging my left breast lovingly until I couldn't help but moan into her mouth.

A smirk crossed her lips, and she stopped kissing me. She treaded kisses down my neck, between my chest, and on my stomach. She then made her way back up slowly, tickling my skin with her tongue and getting up to my ears. She called out my name in a whisper, told me things such as "I love you" and "I need you," and nibbled gently on my earlobe.

The rest of the night was a completely blur--I just remember waking up naked the next morning with Haruhi on top of me, my clothes all over the floor, and a quiet alarm clock next to me.

What had I done?


	11. Fixed Emotions :: Chapter 11

I jumped out of bed when I noticed Haruhi was naked, too. Staring at the alarm clock, then back to Haruhi, and once again to the clock, I realized it was quite early. 4:08AM.

I grabbed my clothes and shoved them into Haruhi's washer, setting it to the 'small' setting. In an hour, my clothes should be washed. Haruhi was still knocked out. I was glad I didn't wake her. But, still, what happened last night? I couldn't remember much.

I sat on Haruhi's couch once again. I wrapped a blanket around my naked budy, unsure of what I should do next. So I stared. And thought. Thought very hard about what happened. I could only recall what happened before my clothes were torn off. I sighed.

An hour passed, and the washer went off. From the living room, I heard Haruhi move around and moan in her sleep, but she eventually fell silent. I took it that she was back to sleeping soundly. I loaded my uniform into her dryer, and set it to 100 minutes. School would be starting in three hours.

In the mean time, while I waited for my clothes to dry, I fell asleep on the couch. I dreamed about what happened the previous night, the hot moments, her calling my name in my ear, kissing me, treading the kisses all over my body.

I awoke to the dryer's alarm.

"Hi there, love!" Haruhi smothered my lips with a passionate good morning kiss. I didn't even see her there!

"Uh.. hello there, Haru-chan..."

"I'm making bacon and eggs, American-style. You'll love it!" I noticed Haruhi was in an apron. When she walked into the kitchen, I saw her bare bottoms. There was absolutely nothing underneath her apron... not even underwear or a bra. I bit my lip.

"So, you can make American cuisine?" I said, my eyes staring up as my face reddened with blush. I was so nervous!

"Yup! I lived in America for a year. My dad was in the army over there and had returned to home base. My mom is really the only Japanese parent I have. So, I'm half Japanese, half American. While we were over there, I picked up some English. I'm not really fluent, but I know enough to talk like I am!"

"Wow, Haru-chan..." As I was biting my lip, I realized that Haruhi used present tense when referring to her mom. Did the doctor lie? "Hey, Haruhi... did something happen to your parents... Say, a car crash?" I stared at her face intently.

She was silent for a moment, but never hesitated. "No."

"Oh, okay... then, where are your parents?" I averted my eyes, glancing down at my lap. I had just realized that I was still naked around Haruhi. I grasped the covers around me, covering myself completely.

"Don't worry about it!" Haruhi jumped over to me, sat in my lap, facing me. She planted her lips against mine like she had last night. I was instantly in a trance.

I kissed her back immediately, throwing her onto the couch and getting on top of her. Like a man, I grinded myself against her, kissing her neck with soft, luscious kisses. I nibbled it gently. I could no longer hold myself back.

"Momo.. Momo.. the eggs are burning..." Haruhi managed to say in a sexual tone.

"Let them burn." I grinded her harder and harder, until I heard her screaming my name at the top of her lungs. My hands instantly groped her breasts. I didn't know what was wrong with me, but it was like something was awakened inside of me.

"Momo.. Momo...! Oh!" Haruhi was breathing heavily. Her hands grabbed my ass, and I smiled.

Stopping all of a sudden, I lifted Haruhi up onto her feet. "Turn around."

"O-okay, Momo-chan..." She did as such, and I untied her apron slowly. I threw it to the side, threw her back around, and backed her into the wall. She felt me against her, and I propped her up. Her legs were around my waist. My smile grew wider.

I repeated my grinding over and over, and she kept screaming. I took her into the kitchen, sat her on the counter, and started kissing her all over again. My lips eventually traveled to her breasts, but I did not hesitate to kiss those all over. When I nibbled them, I'd hear her pant with lust and emotion and scream my name and tell me she loved me.

Eventually, she released her wet warmth.

And that's when everything was done.

"Momo-chan... I didn't... know you felt that way towards me."

"I didn't know, either."

Haruhi blushed, crossing her legs uncomfortably. I guessed that she was still as turned on as I was. She hopped off the counter and turned the stove off, emptying the burned up eggs into a trash can under the sink. She sat the skillet in the sink and ran water into it, then turned to me.

"What is it, Haru-chan?"

"I can't take it anymore." She shoved me down onto the floor, taking over. Moments like these lasted a long time. I still remember her soft, striking voice telling me she loved me.

When we made our final finish, I realized that it was already past time for school. In fact, it was too late to show up. I knew rumors would fly.

"Hey, Momo?"

"Yeah, Haruhi-chan?"

"Will you live with me?"


	12. Pure Shock :: Chapter 12

I sat in class, spacier than usual. Staring out the window, taking in the gray clouds, I realized that it was probably going to rain today.

Rain. I hate the rain. But we need it.

"Adachi Momo."

"Yes?" As I heard my name, reality was shaken into me. I lazily stared over to my teacher, and took in his features, too.

He had gray hair, very small and slanted eyes, a slight beard, and his head was starting to bald. He wasn't exactly fit, but he wasn't fat, either. He wore an khaki suit and a checkered tie. His white shirt was collared and his black, classic shoes were reflection-can-be-seen clean.

"I suggest you pay more attention in class," he scolded me. He then turned his back, and, like in middle school, wrote my name under a warning list. "I hope I don't have to warn you again."

"Yes, Sensei." Glancing down at my books, I noticed a folded up piece of paper. It read:

"Hey, Momo. It's me, Sae. Yeah. I was sick yesterday. I'm sorry I haven't hung out with you in a while! I'm also behind in math. Can you tutor me after school?"

I scoffed at the note out loud, and people turned their eyes towards me. I shook my head and pretended to be coughing or choking on something. Their glares, one by one, went away.

I grabbed a pen and wrote, "Hello no," but quickly scribbled it out to where it looked like a blob of black ink. Then I thought for a second, glanced at Haruhi, and sighed. "I'll be over there an hour after school." I tossed the note to Sae's desk.

When she read it, she smiled at me sweetly. _I wonder what she's up to..._

When school finally ended, I checked up at home.

"Momo? Is that you? Where have you been? You never came home last night!" My mom came out of the kitchen, and stared at me with a worried expression.

As I was slipping off my shoes and slipping on my house slippers, I explained to my mom everything that happened. Well, not everything. I left out all the crazy things me and Haruhi did, but did tell her about how she was attacked and had no one at home to take care of her.

"Oh, dear! Momo! Why didn't you just call and say so? I'm sure she's all alone at home right now! You can stay there and take care of her until she's all right, okay? Mom will be fine at home." She smiled to her daughter, then walked back into the kitchen.

I plopped down onto the couch and sighed. "Mom, I'll be going over her house in a little bit. I have to get dressed first, though. I'm glad today's a Friday. Won't have to worry about school tomorrow."

I wandered upstairs and looked through my clothes, grabbing a jean skirt, a lacy light blue top, and some matching leggings. Slipping on them all and pulling my hair into a sleek, high ponytail with hair falling onto my face on the side, I glanced around my room. My eyes fell on dark blue sandals. "I'm glad it's spring, too..."

I ran down my steps and waved to my mom, and then left the house.

Thirty minutes later, I had arrived at Sae's house. I knocked on the door.

No answer.

"That's weird..." The second time I knocked, the door slightly opened on its own. "I guess it's open..."

Walking in, it was completely dark. I checked out every room--the dining room, kitchen, parents' bedroom, bathroom--and then I saw stairs. I climbed the stairs and eventually came to a door. When I opened to door, I saw another bedroom. Staring to the right, I glanced over a TV. My eyes swept the room until I saw the bed.

On the bed was Sae.

And Kairi.

Kairi only had boxers on, while Sae only had a pair of underwear. Their hair was crazy, and on the floor I saw Sae's school uniform and her bra.

I backed out of the room, quickly running down the stairs and tripping on one of the last ones. I fell face-first onto the floor. I picked myself back up, dashed for the door, when a muscular hand caught my arm and slammed me onto the ground. I heard the door lock.

"Momo...!" I saw Kairi rushing down the stairs, staring confusedly at me. I could instantly read his expression: 'Why was Momo on the ground?'

Sae took her time down the stairs, with an innocent smile plastered upon her face. "I see you've finally arrived. Sorry Momo, but you need to learn your place." She stared at the guy that had slammed Momo, and then looked back down at her. "You little lesbian."

My eyes widened as the guy started to slide off my jean skirt. "Sae, what's going on?!" I squirmed away from him and almost got on my feet, but he slammed me down again.

"Sae! What the hell is going on?" Kairi protested, but Sae's glare shut him up.

"Momo, all this time... even when you were dating Kairi, he was seeing me. You understand? I had him backstab you. I made him _pretend_ to love you." Sae crossed her arms across her bare chest. She motioned for Kairi to come over to her, and she cocked her head. It revealed her neck.

Kairi started to kiss her neck with a passion Momo hadn't seen before this. At least, not in Kairi.

"I'm also the cause of Haruhi getting beaten." Sae's smile widened.

My eyes never left the scene, even as the stranger slid off my panties to sexually and mentally torture me.

When I was finally released from the house, I was in shock. I walked in a daze towards Haruhi's house. When I finally got there, out of instinct, I went to floor three and found Haruhi's room. I had already had a key, since Haruhi had suggested I keep one until my decision. Stepping into the apartment, I wandered over to the couch and collapsed on it.

When Haruhi found me, she dropped her grocery bags and fell to my side, shaking me to wake up. And when I finally did wake up, I said not one word. All I did was stand up, led Haruhi to her bed room, undressed her, and let things happen from there.

I wondered if all the times Haruhi had called out my name could heal me.

Regardless, I had never grinded her so good as I had that night...

I fell asleep naked and exhausted from tearing Haruhi down so good.


	13. Truth Or Lie? :: Chapter 13

By the next morning, Haruhi was gone. I assumed she was out shopping or something, and that I was to stay home and wait. I stayed under Haruhi's warm covers, still naked, and I watched TV. Although I was watching television, I wasn't truly paying attention. My mind was on the fact that--down to even Kairi--I had been betrayed by every single person I knew, with the exception of Haruhi and my own mom. Things were becoming complicated for me. I even turned lesbian and lost my virginity to a strange guy!

When Haruhi came home hours later, she looked exhausted. She stared at me and smiled dreamily, and I returned the sweet smile. "Momo! Good.. morning! Since we didn't have eggs the other day, why don't we have them now?"

I smiled to her, got out of bed naked, and wrapped my arms around her in a loving embrace. "Sure. Do you want me to help?" I realized how much I was changing. Becoming so much more open with people I knew, and even less embarrassed than how I used to be. Just a simple kiss used to frighten me. But this was my last year of high school, I might as well enjoy it.

Haruhi blushed gently, but hugged me back as well and kissed my lips. "I love you, Momo!" She giggled, then slipped out of my embrace and into the kitchen. "You can help if you want."

I followed persuit, coming up behind Haruhi once more and hugging her from behind, nuzzling her cheek. "I love you, too." Then I released her, running to the counter and sorting out the bags and what was in them. "We should probably put these up first, though..."

She nodded and did the same as me, arranging the foods in the fridgerator and freezer neatly while I cracked the eggs and cooked them in the skillet.

"I don't know how to prepare this, so you have to take up for me now. All I can do is crack the eggs!"

We both giggled, and I spent the next twenty minutes getting a cooking lesson for American breakfast foods.

"Oh! So _that's_ what you do!" I watched her flip the egg over, then sprinkle some pepper on it for taste.

"Well, you don't really have to sprinkle pepper on it. I just think it's good." Haruhi grinned and used some foreign utencil to remove the egg from the skillet and onto a plate. She sat it in front of me and then added, "Don't eat it just yet!"

"Oh, uh, why?" I asked sheepishly. It looked so delicious, I just wanted to dig in right now. I dropped the 'fork' onto my plate, as Haruhi had called it.

"It tastes even better with buttered toast!" Her toaster pinged, and bread popped out of it. I watched her spread butter all over it, and then set it on my plate. "Now you can dig in!"

I munched down on the food for a few minutes, with Haruhi staring at me the whole time. She looked nervous. "Wow, Haru-chan, this is delicious!!"

She smiled proudly, then proceeded to make her own batch of food. When she sat down, we got into conversation about tickets to a festival.

"Hey... Momo?"

"Yeah?"

"About yesterday... when you passed out... What had happened?" She stared at me intently, patiently waiting for a truthful answer.

I bit my lip and continued eating my food until I was done, never lifting my eyes from the plate. Finally, I answered. "I met up with Sae."

Her eyes flashed an angered look for a moment, but then they went back to her intent glare. "And?"

"She set me up."

"How? What happened?"

"She and Kairi are seeing each other. She had me come over yesterday to catch them in bed, having sex." My eyes fell to the empty plate, which was covered in crumbs and yellow egg yolk.

Haruhi's eyes were still piercing me, and I could tell that she knew there was more. "Is that all?"

I sighed, finally giving up. I might as well tell the whole truth. "She set you up to get beaten," and I paused for a second, then added, "and she paid a guy to rape me."

Her eyes widened as much as they possibly could, and then I saw her shot up into a furious standing position. She threw off her slippers, put on some sneakers, and was out the door before I could even tell her to stop.

I ran out the door to stop her, but by the time I had a cover around my body and was out there, she was gone. No one in the hallway but two men and a room-cleaning maid.

The two men winked and me, and I shot back into the room, locked the door behind me, and sunk against it. When ten minutes passed, I was dressed with my hair done, running shoes on, and I ran after Haruhi.

Presuming that she was heading to Sae's house, I hopped on my bike and took the quickest route to Sae's house as possible. If I was lucky, I could catch her before she got there.

But I was wrong. When I got there, Haruhi was always kicking Sae in the stomach and screaming curse words at her.

I ran to Haruhi, grabbed her, but she shoved me down and kept kicking. "Haruhi! Haruhi! Stop it!!"

Sae was bleeding and starting to fall unconscious, but Haruhi eventually stopped before permanently damaging Sae.

I walked over to Haruhi, faced her, and slapped her across the face. "Was that even necessary?! Huh?!"

Haruhi gave me a hurt expression, then turned away and ran down the street.

I grabbed my bike and drove after her, catching up in several minutes.

"What is it?!" she screamed at me, most of the people on the sidewalks staring at us now. "Huh? You slapped me! I guess that means it's done, isn't it?! I only wanted to help you!!"

"Calm down, Haruhi... Come on!"

"No! _You_ come on! All you ever do is worry about Sae!" she yelled again, and by now, a large crowd of people were around us, watching us.

I dragged her back to where Sae was, in front of Sae's house, despite Haruhi's protests against it. As we arrived, police were already there, along with an ambulance taking Sae into the back of the truck. Overhearing a policeman, he was discussing several things about how Sae might be put into a coma if they didn't hurry.

By bike, I raced me and Haruhi to the hospital to see Sae. Sae was conscious and fully breathing when the doctors finally let us into the room. I stared at her bruised and scratched up face, along with her wrapped up stomach.

"So this is what you wanted, Momo. Hell, you even paid and used Haruhi to do it for you." Sae spat next to my feet, with a horrible and disgusting look on her face. "I mean, it's not bad enough you took everything from me, is it? Kairi was mine. So was Touji! Even that little foreigner you dated! All of them! Mine!"

"Listen, Sae, you've got it all--"

"YOU EVEN TOOK MY BABY!" Sae jumped out of her bed, trying to scratch off my face. I didn't want to hurt her, so I shoved her back into her hospital bed.

"Your baby?" I laughed. "Last time you said you had a baby, it was bullshit! Why should I believe you now, huh?! I didn't do anything! You're the one who had a guy rape me!"

"Stupid bitch! I never did that! That guy did it on his own!" She glared at me evily, starting to sit up on her bed. "Hey, you know, Kairi's sex is good. You should've took it while you could've." She gave the most evil laugh I'd ever heard, full of both happiness and sorrow.

"Let's go, Haruhi..."

But, as I turned to walk away, I noticed Haruhi just staring at Sae. I could tell she wanted to pounce her now and just end her, but I grabbed her hand and started to walk away.

"Kairi got me pregnant," Sae said softly.

Both Haruhi and I turned to her and glared at her, then walked out of the room as if nothing happened.

That night, it was Haruhi who claimed me and took me over.

Maybe my moans could mend her heart as well.


	14. Sae :: Chapter 14

I sat in the hospital, crying all night when Momo left. My doctors checked up on me a lot for the next week, and I didn't attend school until a month had passed.

Surely, Momo and Haruhi were coming along smoothly, weren't they?

When I returned home, the house was empty and no one was home. I realized that my parents never even called to check up on me once. I wonder if anyone told them I was hospitalized? Of course, they wouldn't care, though. They were always busy with their jobs overseas.

This is how it had always been. Ever since I was six, Mom said, "Honey, we're going on a business trip." Sometimes, they wouldn't return for a year, and I was tossed from family to family, until I turned thirteen. Then, I lived alone. When my parents would return, they left the next morning without saying a thing.

I wasn't always this way. When I was young, I was a sweet and kind girl. But I screwed up somehow. My parents began to hate me and they always left me home alone. No one taught me right from wrong, so when I messed up, I was just abandoned. Sent to another home.

I lost many friends, and never kept any for too long because of how selfish I was. I hurt them over and over, starting rumors when they treated me wrong. I bullied them. I put up a huge, strong front. Many people don't know what's inside of me, they all just think of me as a backstabbing bitch.

I fully accept it as my fault, though.

When I returned to school this morning, people completely ignored me. As usual, they only act nice to me when I'm a threat to them. They just don't want to be bullied.

I feel at ease when they all parade around me like I'm the best damn thing, because I've always been alone. Truthfully, I just want to be loved. That's also why I can't help but steal everything from my friends, thinking that it might bring me happiness...

But it doesn't.

Even my teachers don't correct me when I do something wrong. Am I just that much of a lost cause to everyone? Momo was the only one who understood me. She realized how lonely I was, and even though I caused her so much grief and pain, she still treated me kindly.

Even though I took her man, her life, her virginity, and everything she had, she still saved me from Haruhi.

I sighed gently and thought to myself, _Will Momo ever forgive me? I truly hope she will._

After school, I went to my modeling job. Since my parents were always away, they didn't always remember to send me money to live off of. They usually just forgot and left me hungry. And if they came home, they forgot they ever did it. So I had to work, even at a very young age. As soon as I realized they weren't going to always send me money, I started working. I got my first job underground at the age of fourteen.

I work at Playboy Japan. I always thought that Japan was a funny name to call Nippon-koku. But as usual, seeing the pink bunny on the sign, I shrugged off the weird name. Inside, I modeled for porn ad spreads in magazines, and occasionally was an adult video actress. It paid big, I never went hungry. And I could usually buy things when I needed to, such as clothes or things for my house. I never had to worry about whether the rent was paid, as long as I worked here.

When I saw Momo next, she paid no attention to me. It hurts me deeply when she does this, and I have no idea why. When school ended, I saw her run off with Haruhi the opposite way of Momo's house. I realized that they must have been living together. I made a mental note to invite her over later.

I arrived home at around 6:00PM, and decided to call Momo.

It rang several times, but she didn't pick up. I called a few more times before Momo angrily picked up.

"What is it?"

"Momo..."

"What?" she asked quietly.

"I.. need you over here... Please come over." I asked her sincerely, making up no lies or excuses. I just told her the truth like I needed to.

"Why?"

"I just do!"

"Well, I'm busy." Momo said, and was about to hang up, but I stopped her.

"If you don't, I'll get hurt! Please! Hurry!"

I hung up the phone. Yes, I lied in a way. But my heart would be hurt if she didn't come. Me hanging up was just to add to the effect so that she would actually come.

In twenty minutes, I heard someone knocking on the door.

I ran downstairs to answer it, and it was Momo. I let her in and took her to my room, telling her to relax there.

"What the hell is going on, Sae?" she asked calmly, like she expected more than just me to be here.

"One moment..." I walked out of the room for a few minutes.

"Sae, what is going on?" I saw Momo getting uncomfortable, and she stood up, seemingly about to leave the room.

I walked back in, and Momo's jaw dropped. There I was, standing in black, lacy garments. A see-through bra, and a thong. Stuff I had from doing adult videos. I walked over to her, tracing my hands along the crane of her neck, then roughly shoved her onto my bed. I snatched off all her clothes as quickly as possible, and found her squirming to free herself underneath my body.

"Sae! Sae?! What the hell is this? Get off of me!" She squirmed more and more, but I paid no attention.

I started to slide off her panties, and I forcefully unhooked her bra. "Momo, I love you! You mean everything to me!" When I slid off my own underwear and bared my breasts to her, she gasped.

I spent the next several hours doing unimaginable things to her, hearing her scream my name regretfully and cry out in pain.

I used all kinds of toys on her, and nibbled everything, eventually leading below her waist and taking control of everything she had, her legs wrapped around my head and shoulders.

She eventually gave in, doing things to me as well. Riding me. Even eating me. She couldn't help herself. And this was the most loved I'd ever felt in my entire life.

I dominated her again, getting on top of her and breaking down her walls.

I don't want to know how Haruhi felt when Momo never returned home that night.

NOTE THAT NIPPON-KOKU IS THE OFFICIAL NAME FOR JAPAN. It is also referred to as Nihon-koku sometimes.


	15. Yakuza! :: Chapter 15

I was gone before Sae even had a chance to wake up. I knew something was wrong with me now. I had sex with Sae! Of all people! The person who has always tried to make me miserable! What on earth was wrong with me? I don't even understand anymore.

I didn't go home to Haruhi, either. I ended up going to a karaoke place, and using a room there to spend the rest of the night at. I couldn't go home, or living with Haruhi would be all over. But I couldn't face Haruhi, either. Sure, we weren't technically dating, but...

I shifted my spot on the booth in the room. "Well, I'm here. I might as well sing." I leapt up and grabbed the book of songs, searching through them until I found Konayuki by Remioromen. Once I heard the song, I instinctively sang out the lyrics at the top of my lungs, ridding myself of these horrible anxieties.

"Season of snow powder always come.

Although we are mixed up with a mass of people,

we are looking on the same sky

Blown by the wind, and we are chilled by it."

Once the song ended, my lungs were exhausted, so I fell asleep on the booth.

I awoke to curious people, staring me in the eyes and prodding my sides rudely.

"Hey! She's awake!"

"Wow, it's that girl. She's been asleep for a while, though she knocked out 'er somethin'."

"Yo, boss, da girl's up. Wha' should we do's?"

I sat up promptly, staring around at them all. I scooted away from them all, jumping up and dashing for the door, but discovered it was locked.

" 'Ey, girly, we're not interested in hurtin' yas, so relax," a tall guy in a black suit with dark, tanned skin and a funny, choppy haircut told me.

"Uhm, hi. What's going on? This is my room and--" Cut off.

"Girly, we rented dis room out yesterdays. You probably wandered in heres by accident," said another one of the guys, except he wore a different suit and had spiked, dyed-blond hair.

And then the boss stepped up to me. He grabbed my arm and inspected me, even looking up my skirt once before dropping me. "She's good."

"Good with what?!" I screamed out, fixing my skirt and dusting off my arm as I caught my balance.

"Girly--"

"My name is Momo! Now stop calling me that!" I stared around the small room, decorated in a maroon color with green furniture.

"Momo. Okays, girly. I mean, Momo. We needs a girl to be our yakuza princess."

"A _what_?! Yakuza princess?!" My eyes widened so much that I was sure they'd pop out my eye sockets. This was just too much. First Haruhi, then Sae and Kairi, then me and Sae, what was next? Oh, look, people scouting you to be a yakuza princess!

"Non-negotiable. So just say yes nicely or we'll have to force you." The boss flashed me a sly smile, then turned around. "Get the girl."

All fourteen or so of the guys grabbed me and hoisted me up onto their shoulders, shuffling out of the room as quickly as possible.

"Contact her parents," the boss ordered his followers once we were at their home base.

"Mom."

"Okay, contact her mom. Girly--I mean, Momo's--got an attitude. It's kinda' cute. Perfect for da yakuza princess."

They interrogated me about where I lived and my phone number, but eventually they got it out of me. They made a very good excuse to my mom why they needed me to be there, but I never quite heard it. I just know my mom agreed happily.

"This is not cool. I still go to school, right? I have school tomorrow!" I asked, feeling a bit annoyed. I was now sitting on the floor of the room, with tons of guys sitting around me paying every single bit of attention to me.

"Yeah, Momo. Don't'cha worry, you get express order." The guy flashed me a smile.

"Express _what_?" I didn't get anything they said, like their metaphors were a foreign language.

"Don't'cha worry. You see tomorrow, ya hear?"

I turned away from him, only to see more faces. I groaned. I wasn't really liking this, it was just all too weird! Regardless, that night, I didn't sleep a wink. Sleep just wouldn't come.


	16. Two Timer :: Chapter 16

When I woke up, I was in a room. Boxes were everywhere. My school uniform was nicely folded and laying on one of the boxes. I stood up, and gasped. Even my bra was there! "Those perverts...!" I gritted my teeth as I dressed, did my hair, brushed my teeth, and went to the main room of the yakuza headquarters.

A delicious buffet was laid out for everyone to see, and my seat was right across the boss, seemingly the second most important seat at the table. The guys were stuffing their food down their throat while I just sat there, nervously and neatly eating my breakfast.

"Uhm... thank you," I managed to say.

They all nodded and smiled at me, and I shrunk down in my seat.

"This is just too crazy," I whispered to myself.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it," said a boy of about nineteen years.

I sat up and stared at him, wondering who else heard what I said. I looked over the boy, and came to a conclusion he was the youngest member. Well, besides me. "Can I go to school now? I'll be late."

All of the guys stood up at once, rushing over to me, standing me up, then softly and carefully dragged me out of the house. Once we were outside, they hoisted me up once more and took me to school.

I squirmed up there, but no one put me down and I eventually gave in. Once we arrived, all eyes were on my. Including Haruhi's and Sae's. I avoided both of their eyes as I was taken to homeroom by the members. They left once a teacher asked them to, and everyone was asking me just what the hell was going on.

I answered honestly. "I have no idea."

Everyone gave me weird looks, but I ignored them and looked down at my assignment, focusing on my work and soon completing it.

During my class break, it seemed Haruhi was going to ask me where I was, so I made up an excuse and went to the bathroom. In the bathroom, short, black-haired Sae was there, awaiting me. I rushed out of the bathroom and came back to class.

Haruhi tossed me a note, but I pretended not to see it and "accidentally" shoved it onto the floor. I just couldn't speak to neither of them.

When lunch approached, I left the room and ate in a storage closet. I was finally away from all distractions, alone, with no drama, no craziness, no girls. I skipped my last classes and was going to leave on my own, but Haruhi finally caught me while I had no excuses.

"Momo."

"Oh, hey, Haruhi, haven't talked to you all day! Sorry, things have just been spacey for me. I wasn't really paying much attention and--"

She slapped me across the face, giving me a hurtful expression. "Stop lying to me, Momo. What is going on? I saw you this morning, with those weird guys and their haircuts."

I rubbed my cheek, looking away and shaking my head. "I don't know! I truly don't..." I stared her in the eyes, adding, "I was at a karaoke joint and woke up with them calling me a yakuza princess!"

"Oh." Her face melted into a mix of anxiety and worrisome, and she touched my cheek. "I'm sorry. For hitting you."

"It's all right. Don't worry about me--I'm fine!" I gave her a reassuring smile. "But--oh! I forgot my bag inside. I'll be right back."

I ran back inside, up the stairs, up into the empty classroom, and grabbed my bags. Then I felt someone hug me from behind, their hands traveling up my skirt and violating my area. They caressed me softly, and I turned around to see who it was.

It was Sae.

She turned me around, sexually dragging me into a corner of the room, her hands still touching places that shouldn't even be mentioned.

It was after school. No one was there. No one but me and her. I left out pleasurable moans as her hands played between my legs, slipping under my panties.

Her lips were all over my neck, her other hand making its way up my shirt and into my bra. She started to grind me and my face was turning a soft red, sweat rolling down my cheeks.

She began pulling off my skirt, just as Haruhi walked in and nearly tripped over a desk, discovering us in a corner, grinding, undressing, moaning, touching. She didn't even scream or say anything, just gawked and turned to run.

Sae didn't stop, she only forced me down harder and touched me more passionately, her hand going in farther and farther. I eventually chased after Haruhi when I slipped away from Sae, my skirt off and my shirt half up.

I found her crying in the same place I ate lunch--the storage room. She shoved me onto the ground and started to painlessly hit me, none of the hits intended to actually hurt me.

"Why?! Why, Momo?! Why did you get with her?! Why not me? She hurt you! She did horrible things! It's not fair!" Her hits slowly ceased, and she cried on my chest.

"Haruhi, I'm so.. sorry... I didn't mean to... but..."

"Is she the reason you never came home? Were you fucking her? Were you?" she screamed at me, hitting me again.

"She forced me, Haruhi! Really! She wouldn't let me go, and I couldn't just tell you! I was scared you'd hate me! And then these guys made me live with them, and..."

"I want no excuses! If you love me, then..." She started to remove the rest of my clothes, my bra and panties gone, and started loving me harder than Sae did, right there in the storage room.

I screamed out my moans louder than ever before, her name naturally leaving my lips. I grabbed her ass, squeezing it tightly and gave her all the love my heart could ever hold.

Her moans were even louder than mine.

We spent the whole night together, right there in the storage room with all of the mops, desks, and equipment watching us.

Rumors sparked the very next morning.


	17. Good bye :: Chapter 17

"Hey, did you hear? Momo and Sae were caught doing it last night!"

"What? Seriously? By who?!"

"I don't know! But they said they heard a scream and came to check it out, and saw Sae and Momo all over each other, orgasming and everything! It's sick!"

"Totally!"

When I walked into the classroom, instead of people avoiding me, everyone walked right up to me, asking about what I did last night. I denied everything and told them to shut up, then went to my desk. The whole day, all I heard was people gossiping about me and Sae. I'm glad Haruhi was left out of it, though.

"_Will Momo Adachi please come to the office_?"

In second period, I was brought back to reality by the loud speaker system, asking me to come to the office. I nodded to my teacher, stood up and left the room, with people behind me whispering about more things.

Traveling down the hall and finally finding the office, I walked in.

"Momo? Oh, we've been expecting you."

It was entire staff of people in the office, all of them staring at me as if I were a disease. I sighed. "Look, I'm sorry about--"

"You left your ID booklet in here!" the principle exclaimed.

My eyes widened and I checked my pockets, then breathed a sigh of relief as I realized he was being honest. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Yeah. We found it in the storage room. It's sweet that you want to clean up your classroom after hours, but please do it in class next time. That's all." He handed me my ID booklet and shooed me out of the room, the door closing behind me.

I thought I was busted.

I walked back up stairs, and was surprised that time flew by so quickly. It was break before third period. I sat in the hallway, staring at my ID, although more in thought about what I was going to do.

Should I really be a two-timer?

"Hey, lesbian. We saw you yesterday. With Sae. How dirty! No wonder Sae knew you were a lesbian, she was the one you were doing it with!"

As I heard a voice and laughter from above, I raised my head and felt a slap across my cheek. Several girls from lower classes were standing in front of me, laughing in my face about me. "What the hell do you want?"

"Oh. Just wanted to say hi, lesbian." The center blond girl began walking away, with her groupies following after her.

"She didn't even deny it! I totally knew it! She _is_ a lesbian!" one of the girls had said, and I buried my face in my arms.

The day went by slowly after second period. I left the school on my bike, riding towards Haruhi's house as usual. If she was doing what she normally did, she'd be at the super market buying foods to cook this afternoon.

This left me plenty of time to do what I had to do.

I went to her apartment on the third floor and opened the door, finding an empty house. It was perfectly normal. I smiled sadly.

I traveled to Haruhi and I's room, slid open the closet, and packed my clothes. Time was going to be rough for the next month, but at least we were on break and I wouldn't fail school because of this.

When I was finished packing, wallet in hand, I left the apartment. My keys were in my bag. I had planned to return someday, just not yet. "This is going to be hard... It really is."

I stepped out of the lobby and outside into the real world, approaching the street and whistling for a cab. When one pulled over, I hopped it, told the driver where I'd be going, and drove off.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing in here, driving to a place like that?"

"I decided I needed a break."

"Sounds like a good idea." The cab driver looked at me and smiled, then faced the road.

I had a feeling troubles were lying ahead.


	18. Backstab :: Chapter 18

When I came home from the market, the house was quiet. "Momo?" I dropped the groceries at the front door, then searched all of the rooms. No one was in the house!

I ran outside, desperately watching out, searching every face, trying to find Momo. But she was no where to be find. So I searched the whole town. I looked every single place she liked to go, but everyone said they hadn't seen her since school ended.

So when I returned home, I called up Momo's mom. She said she hadn't seen her daughter in ages. I called the yakuza folks, but they said when she went to school the other day, she never came home.

That's right. She was with me. The entire night. In that storage room.

I rested on the couch that Momo loved so much after calling everyone that Momo knew.

As far as everyone knew, she had just disappeared. "This... is bad."

That night, I fell asleep troubledly, alone and miserable without Momo's touch.

Morning didn't come quick enough. I decided to go search for her again, deciding that maybe something had happened and she could've just stayed at the karaoke place again. Maybe she was over a friend's house. Maybe Sae lied, and Momo was really there.

I decided to go to Sae's home that evening, after enjoying a delicious lunch at a near-by restaurant.

I took my time there, figuring that if Momo was there, she didn't want to rush to see a scene like the one at school. I knew Momo was cheating... and it hurt so badly.

When I arrived, I hesitated to knock, but eventually mustered up the courage to do so. Sae answered quickly.

"Hey... what are you doing here, huh?" She seemed exhausted. She was even half naked, wearing nothing but a thin towel around her body. Her hair was wet.

I thought, _Well, maybe they decided to take a shower together. _"I was looking for Momo."

"Oh, come in. I'll... fix you something, Kotobuki." Sae motioned for me to step inside her house, so I did, and then she pointed to the couch. "Sit down."

I sat down, realizing her house was quite fancy. I took in the view: chandeliers, suede couches, big screen television in the living room. "Wow, nice place."

"Thanks. I work hard for it."

I noticed her trying to reach for some clothes on a shelf, so I stood up and walked over to her. I reached to get the clothes, but stumbled and fell on Sae, who also slipped. I landed atop her.

Sae blinked at me, her face red with blush as she motioned down to her towel. It wasn't covering her breasts anymore.

I quickly stood up once more, whistling as if nothing had happened. But when Sae returned to standing, she took off her towel right in front of me.

I walked over to her and covered her chest, trying not to peek at them. "Keep those apples covered!"

But Sae let out a moan, falling onto the floor, with me tumbling over onto her.

She stripped me naked, down to nothing, without even a necklace or hair tie. I sat there, staring up at her, noticing how full her breasts were.

Only, she didn't just stare. She immediately began doing to me as what she did to Momo.

Except the fact that at home, Sae had many more toys. Vibrators, dildos, you name it and she used them on me.

She dominated me the whole time, and I had no complaints. The sex felt good with her, everything felt loving and pleasureful, with Sae going in me.

She didn't even bother starting with kisses--she got right down to business, moving over my breasts and nibbling and biting them, teasing them with flicks and sucking on them. When she felt I had enough of that, her mouth went even lower, eating me until I screamed "I love you" and gave up about holding back.

We continued for hours and hours. The pain, the pleasure, the love, the romance, Sae and me.

"Oh... I love you.. Oh, Momo..."

Suddenly, everything stopped as the words slipped from my mouth, but Sae didn't let it phase her too much.

She decided to give me cruel love, locking with up with furry handcuffs and blind-folding me like some pornography movie. She also cuffed me legs to each side of the bed, them spread apart permanently.

She squeezed my breasts tentively and made her tongue go deep, never stopping to give me a break. By now, the only thing I was screaming was Momo's name.

But Sae ignored it.

Everytime I called out Momo's name, Sae brought out more tools, more fun things, did more to me than any had ever done.

She'd stuck vibrators in me, whipped me, even slapped me sometimes.

But it never ended. The night went on, my calls got louder and louder, and Sae never gave up.

She just made me hers the whole time.


	19. Return and Final Decisions :: Chapter 19

As I approached the town's edge, I could already smell the crisp downtown scent. The wind here was crazier than where I had been the previous month; the sky, however, was much more bluer. Much more clear. I passed the super market where I had shopped since I was a little kid, and the high school I had been attending since I was fifteen.

I was now seventeen, in the twelfth grade. Practically a graduate, since there was only two or three more months left in the school year. Almost an adult. What was I going to do with my life?

Would I spend it two-timing my two best friends?

Would I spend my life with one of my best friends?

Spend it alone?

Or would I find a nice guy?

I had taken my break to find the final answer, and I have arrived at it. I smiled. Destiny seems so cruel sometimes, but I know I can change mine and make it bright. Sure, there will be dramas, pain, loneliness even. But there will be plenty of laughs and love to spread around all over the entire world.

I strode down Main Street, heading towards my home, to pay my mother a visit. I passed by the barking dog, memories flooding into my mind. The time Kairi visited, Touji, even that nice guy that left the country. I realized that I didn't share a similar memory with Haruhi, but shrugged off the thought.

I finally arrived at my home, and took in the features of the house. Warm and welcoming, old but cozy, very family-oriented. Once I reached the steps, I knocked on the door in front of me with no hesitation.

The door opened warily, a woman peeking her face out. I saw that it was my mom, and smiled happily.

"Momo...!"

"Hey, Mom." I stood in front of her, cheerfully smiling and she immediately came out and hugged me.

"Don't just stand there, come in!"

I listened to her command and entered my childhood home. It hadn't changed a bit since I left. "I've missed you, Mom. Sorry I left without any warning."

"Where have you been?! I was so worried about you!" she exclaimed, her face filled with a bit of worry and relief at the same time. If that was even possible.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I was taking a trip." I allowed myself to take a seat on our couch, and noticed that I had already changed into house slippers out of instinct.

"A trip?" She took a seat next to me, still staring me in the eyes, her expression now holding some curiosity as well.

"To find myself. I was confused about lots of things. How to live my life; the choices I should make; what to do after school ended; who I should spend the rest of my life with." I crossed my legs and gave her the most reassuring smile I could, sighing softly. I had finally made up my mind, and it felt so good to have the confusion out of my life. Although I knew I'd be confused again one day.

"I see."

"Mom, I'm exhausted. Making it for a whole month with no home and very little money is hard work. Mind if I relax for a bit in my room?" I rose, stretching my arms upward and letting out a tired yawn.

"I understand, honey. Go right ahead." She smiled and rose herself. "I, too, will go to bed!"

"Good night, Mom." I walked away to my room, turning on the light to find my pajamas in my backpack that was now resting on my floor. When I found them, I undressed myself and put them on. Then, I hopped into my bed and had a dreamless sleep.

I woke up early that morning for a school break. Around 6:00AM, I dressed in casual clothing and left the house, waving off to my mom. "Don't worry! I'll call you if I can't make it home tonight, okay?"

"All right, Momo! Have fun!"

As I started walking towards Haruhi's house, I realized how lucky I really was. To have such an understanding mother and such good friends, no matter how many had backstabbed me. I lived in a semi-clean neighborhood, and although it does have its creeps, I guessed that that was every city.

Digging through my purse once I reached Haruhi's apartment door, I pulled out the keys. I decided to act as if I still lived there, to avoid any confusion or weird feelings. Opening the door, I found Haruhi asleep in her bedroom. I walked into it and sat aside her bed, deciding to wait until she woke up.

She awoke in an hour, shrieking with screams and yells. But she calmed down once she realized it was just me, Momo. I instantly started laughing at her priceless expression: she was so scared!

But she didn't laugh. We talked for an hour, normally, about my whereabouts for the last month. How I traveled from inn to inn, stayed with very kind people as well as rude ones, and how well (or should I say bad?) the food I ate was.

After that, she started to stare off to the side nervously, her voice much more quiet than it was when we first started talking. She tried to avoid using her voice at all, communicating with nods or head shakes.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me?" I scooted closer to her, but she pulled away, refusing to look at me. "Haruhi...?"

"Momo... I'm... so sorry..." Her front broke, and tears formed in her eyes, released and falling down her cheeks.

"What is it? What happened?" I got closer to her, but she stood and walked away from me.

"I did it! ... We did it!" She broke into sobs and started trembling, holding herself with her own hands as she sunk to the ground.

" 'We'? Who? Did what?" I lowered myself to where she was sitting on the floor, wrapping my arms around her in a comforting embrace, her face in my chest.

But she shoved me away. "Me and Sae... we did it. Momo, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...!" She started crying and crying, more and more. It was like she held a water tank inside her body; so many tears were falling.

I chose to wrap her in my arms again, _shh_ing her reassuringly. "It's all right, Haru-chan. Don't worry. You may not forgive yourself, but I forgive you. It's okay!"

She cried in my arms for a little while longer, but eventually calmed down and hugged me back. "Momo... I don't know why I did it, or why it happened... I was searching for you, thinking you may have been at Sae's house... But Sae wouldn't stop... She wouldn't let me go..."

"It's okay, Haruhi. I deserved it. I'm sorry I cheated on you." I lifted her head and placed a soft kiss upon her lips, then parted them and hugged her tightly to my body. I wanted her to feel safe and forgiven, to ease her regret and guilt. "Haruhi, do you mind coming to my house today? I need help with my stuff."

"Okay, sure, Momo..." She smiled up at me sheepishly, but then added, "I promise... I never saw Sae again after that! Not even to say hi!" Her arms tightened around me, and I smiled back down at her.

"It's all right, stop worrying about it." I stood from the ground and lead her to her room, walking over to her closet. I picked out a pretty blue summer dress, and motioned for Haruhi to come over to me.

She was next to me in a flash, staring up at me innocently. "Eh?"

"This would look beautiful on you." I put her arms in the air, sliding her pajama top off and throwing it into a pile of other dirty clothes. She blushed as I pulled off her pants and handed her clean underwear to change into.

She turned away, her back facing me as she slid off her underwear nervously.

"Ooh! Haruhi has a mole on her butt! How cute!" I teased her, and her face lit up a bright red when she turned to stare at me.

She quickly slid on the under wear, and I motioned for her to raise her arms again while I put the dress on her.

"Wow! Just as I imagined!" I smiled at the sight of Haruhi in a blue dress, and then walked into the apartment's bathroom. I grabbed a brush and comb, and decided to put Haruhi's naturally curly hair into pigtails that sat at her ears. "You sure look cute."

Once she was completely ready, shoes and all, we left the house for a quick stroll around the block. Then, I lead her to my house and knocked on the door again.

Mom answered as usual, and then her eyes widened at the girl. "Oh, how pretty!" She stared at Haruhi, a short but petite girl. "Her hair is so cute!" Mom was awestruck, but regained composure. "Oh, where are my manners? Come on in!" She waved us in and had Haruhi sit down on my favorite couch.

I took a seat next to Haruhi, smiling nervously to her.

She flashed me the same smile.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before I started the nervous-making conversation. "Mom, this is my love... Haruhi."

Her eyes widened, but she made no negative comment. "Oh! I see! Well, you brought a handsome... er... pretty one home, and she seems very polite!"

I nodded in agreement, grabbing my lover's hand and squeezing it lightly. "I... plan to live with her after high school and, in fact, attend the same exact college as her."

Then Haruhi's eyes widened as well, her lips breaking into a gorgeous smile as she threw a hug at me, causing me to fall off the couch and onto the floor. We hugged tightly for a little bit before realizing the position we were in, and both of us nervously rose from the floor and back onto the couch.

"Oops, sorry." I scratched the back of my head nervously.

"Heh heh." Haruhi was blushing at me and we stared off to the side before our eyes met again, and we smiled.

"Well, that's that! It's time for breakfast, Momo, Haruhi. I'm sure you haven't eaten yet, right? Oh, I hope not! I'd like to whip up a celebration feast!" Mom shot up with a broad smile, looking as if she'd die if she didn't hop into the kitchen _right now _to cook.

In unison, we exclaimed, "Well, I'm hungry and I haven't eaten yet!"

Then we stared at each other, blushed, and bursted into a fit of giggles.

Thus began my life with the love of my life, Haruhi, and the hard but good times that came along with it.

I could finally look forward to all the bad things to be thrown at me.


End file.
